swd6fandomcom-20200213-history
Weapons
Melee weapons Melee weapons, also known as hand-weapons, were the first weapons developed for close combat and are among the simplest weapons of all. Standard Melee Weapons Knife Model: Standard knife Type: Melee weapon Scale: Character Skill: Melee combat: knife Cost: 25-35 Availability: 1 Difficulty: Very Easy Damage: STR+1D (maximum: 6D) Source: Rulebook (page 228), Tales of the Jedi Companion (page 125) Blaine's Cortosis Sword The Jensaarai Cortosis Sword carried around by Blaine Hansom is uniquely marked to identify it is from his family, otherwise it is similar to those carried around by the Jensaarai settlers on Zaralner. Model: Custom Jensaarai Cortosis Sword Type: Cortosis melee weapon Scale: Character Skill: Melee combat: sword Cost: Not for sale Availability: 4, X Difficulty: Easy Damage: STR+3D (maximum: 6D) + 1D6 fire damage (when applicable) Mods: [http://star-wars-rpg-ffg.wikia.com/wiki/Magnetic_Weapon_Tether Magnetic Weapon Tether]'' to his gloves, activated with a snap.'' Notes: Created using a special weave of Cortosis able to parry and hit lightsaber without damage to either weapon. Coated in Ibis fire, On fire damage roll, a 5 or 6 catches flammable objects on fire, creating 3D damage each turn until extinguished. Vibro-weapons Vibro-weapons are a group of weapons that utilize high-speed sonic vibrations to make them more deadly. After blasters, these type of weapons are second most common in the galaxy. Vibroblade Model: Standard vibroblade Type: Melee weapon Scale: Character Skill: Melee combat: vibroblade Cost: 250 Availability: 2, F Difficulty: Moderate Damage: STR+3D (maximum: 6D) Source: Rulebook (page 228) Vibro-sword Model: Standard vibro-sword Type: Melee weapon Scale: Character Skill: Melee combat: vibro-sword Cost: 450 Availability: 2, F Difficulty: Moderate Damage: STR+3D (maximum: 6D) Vibro-saw Model: Greel Wood Logging Corporation TreeFelling Vibroblade Type: Vibro-saw Scale: Character Skill: Melee combat: vibrosaw Cost: 400 Availability: 1, R Difficulty: Normal Damage: STR+2D+1 (maximum: 6D) Source: Gundark’s Fantastic Technology (pages 14-15) Vibro-pick Model: Tregg Corporation Mining Vibro-pick Type: Vibro-pick Scale: Character Skill: Melee combat: vibropick Cost: 300 Availability: 1, R Difficulty: Normal Damage: STR+2D+2 (maximum: 6D) Blasters are the most common method of defense throughout the galaxy. Existing in a number of varieties, makes and models, some of the most common (or acquired by members of our crew) are listed below. Blasters Blasters are the most common method of defense throughout the galaxy. Existing in a number of varieties, makes and models, some of the most common (or acquired by members of our crew) are listed below. While generally legal in most systems for restricted civilian use and are easier to find than other pistol varieties. Blaster Pistols Merr-Sonn Model 44 Blaster Pistol Manufactured by Merr-Sonn Munitions, Inc. prior to the Galactic Civil War. This model is similar to the Power 5 heavy blaster pistol. The Model 44 is a low-powered blaster, featuring a shorter barrel than the Power 5. This weapon was carried by Imperial officers aboard the first Death Star and is in the weapons locker on most Star Destroyers. Model: Merr-Sonn Model 44 Blaster Pistol Type: Blaster pistol Scale: Character Skill: Blaster: blaster pistol Ammo: 100 Cost: 500 (power packs: 25) Availability: 1, F or R Range: 3-10/30/100 Damage: 4D Notes: Blaine has modified one of his pistols with a magnetic weapon tether, activated with a snap. Relby-k23 "Stinger" Blaster Pistol This blaster pistol is banned from civilian purchase by both the Imperial Remnant and the New Republic, however it is used by both governments. It is known for its low refraction index, which resulted in minimal beam dispersion when the blaster was fired. The beam produced by this blaster pistol inflicted excruciating pain upon beings who had the misfortune of being hit by it. The only known drawback of the Relby-k23 was its faulty safety. The officers of the Bespin Wing Guard were among those known to carry the Relby-k23 blaster pistol while carrying out their duties. Model: Relby-k23 "Stinger" Blaster Pistol Type: Blaster pistol Scale: Character Skill: Blaster: blaster pistol Ammo: 100 Cost: 660 (power packs: 25) Availability: 2, X Range: 3-15/40/140 Damage: 4D+1 Blaster Rifles Blaster Rifles (of some kind) are the general issue for most militaries in the galaxy and most types are easy to acquire. They have superior range when compared to pistols, however they are often slower to use - it takes a round to move the stock and scope and another, albeit optional, round to aim. Stormtrooper Blaster Rifle Model: SoroSuub Stormtrooper One (later Freedom One) Blaster Rifle Type: Blaster Rifle Scale: Character Skill: Blaster: Blaster rifle Ammo: 100 Cost: 1,000 (power packs: 25) Availability: 2, X Range: 3-30/100/300 Damage: 5D Note: If the retractable stock and scope are used for one round of aiming, the character receives and additional +1D to blaster Source: Rulebook (page 231), Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook SE (page 154), Arms and Equipment Guide (page 16) BlasTech Blaster Rifle Model: BlasTech E-11 Military Issue Blaster Rifle Type: Blaster Rifle Scale: Character Skill: Blaster: Blaster rifle Ammo: 100 Cost: 1,000 (power packs: 25) Availability: 1, R Range: 3-30/100/300 Damage: 5D Note: If the retractable stock and scope are used for one round of aiming, the character receives and additional +1D to blaster. Source: Gundark’s Fantastic Technology (page 31), Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook (page 117), Arms and Equipment Guide (page 16) Katira's Modified BlasTech A283 Rifle Model: BlasTech A283 S/R combo model Type: Blaster Rifle Scale: Character Skill: Blaster: Blaster rifle Ammo: 100 Cost: 2,500 (power packs: 25) Availability: 1, R In Rifle Mode: * Range: 3-20/65/325 * Damage: 5D * Rate of Fire: 6 * Ammo: '''100 '''In Sniper Mode: * Range: 100/200/500 * Damage: 6D * Rate of Fire: 1 * Ammo: 1 * In Sniper mode, Katira gets +2D to blaster skill after 1 round of aiming Mods: * Merr-Sonn Silencer: Absorbs the sound of a firearm, preventing the need for a Perception check when fired. * Electronic Blaster Sighting System: Projected hologram crosshairs add +1D to blaster for site Notes: * Takes one round to switch between "rifle" and "sniper" configurations Hold-Out Blasters Hold-Out Blasters are favorites for nobles, thieves, and other individuals who need to quickly hide or sneak weapons into restricted areas. Most Hold-Out Blasters are easier to purchase (and to find) and generally grant a sneak bonus to conceal the weapon. Q-2 Hold-Out Blaster Model: Merr-Sonn Munitions Model Q-2 Hold-Out Blaster Type: Concealable blaster Scale: Character Skill: Blaster: hold-out blaster Ammo: 6 Cost: 275 (power packs: 25) Availability: 2, R or X Fire Rate: 1 Range: 3-4/8/12 Damage: 3D Note: Due to its small size, characters get a +1D to Hide when attempting to conceal this weapon. Source: Rulebook (Page 229), Arms and Equipment Guide (page 13) Heavy Blasters Heavy Blasters are illegal for civilian use and favorites for people who need to fire up close and quickly. They're short on ammo, have a limited range and can be difficult to acquire. Power 5 Heavy Blaster Originally manufactured by Merr-Sonn Munitions, Inc. at some point prior to the Clone Wars. It was a favorite of Nym's private pirate army. It was designed to imitate the more successful BlasTech Industries DL-44 heavy blaster pistol. Like the DL-44, the Power was a high-powered, short-ranged weapon. The Power 5's blaster gas chamber was smaller than that of the DL-44, and not very efficient. As a result the pistol was less powerful, but could fire more bolts per power cell. Model: Merr-Sonn “Power” 5 Heavy Blaster Pistol Type: Heavy blaster pistol Scale: Character Skill: Blaster: heavy blaster pistol Ammo: 30 Cost: 825 credits Availability: 1, R Range: 3-7/25/50 Damage: 5D Source: Star Wars D6: Arms and Equipment Guide (page 11) Caelli-Merced Sentinel Blaster Of all the Caelli-Merced products, there is no other weapon that carries the distinction and repulation of the Sentinel IV heavy blaster pislol. It is so highly prized a weapon that they are almost never found for sale off the planet, even through the most well-connecled black marketeers. Carrying a Senlinel IV is a status symbol among the Black Bha'lir on Socorro. Older variations of the weapon have been passed down from one generation to the next and remain every bit as formidable as the new models coming off the line. Model: Caelli-Merced Sentinel IV Blaster Type: Heavy blaster pistol Scale: Character Skill: Blaster: heavy blaster pistol Ammo: 100 Cost: 1,200 Availability: 4, R Range: 3-10/30/60 Damage: 5D+2 Notes: ''While not a common weapon, the Sentinel IV is quite distinctive. Anyone who makes a Difficult streetwise roll and recognizes a Sentinel IV understands that whomever is carrying the weapon is not a person to be trifled with: smugglers. bounty hunters. assassins and people of a similar background get a +10 bonus to this roll. Additionally, the Caelli-Merced is a precisely designed weapon, intentionally designed for the advanced user. This weapon adds +5 to the difficulty for any user with a blaster skill of less than 4D, but anyone with a blaster skill of 6D or higher gets a +1D to hit.'' Source: The Black Sands of Socorro (page 75) T-4 Heavy Blaster Model: BlasTech T-4 Heavy Blaster Pistol Type: Heavy blaster pistol Scale: Character Skill: Blaster: heavy blaster pistol Ammo: 25 Cost: 750 (power packs: 25) Availability: 2, R Fire Rate: 5 Range: 3-7/25/50 Damage: 6D Notes: Smaller and less conspicuous than the T-5s or T-6s, the T-4 doesn't hit as hard as its counterparts but has an improved fire rate. '' Blaster Carbines Repeating Blasters Pulse Rifles Pulse Rifles fire a rapid pulse discharge which is actually a series of micro-bursts of ion energy. They contain super-conducting filaments, which regulated the beam’s hundreds of individual discharges into a single burst. Unfortunately, the filaments had a limited life-span and had to be frequently replaced every 20 shots. They're good for shooting at crowds of people and better when hooked up to a power generator. Pulse rifles are hard to come by and expensive to acquire and maintain. Corondexx Pulse Rifle '''Model:' Corondexx VES-700 Pulse Rifle Type: Pulse rifle Scale: Character Skill: Blaster: pulse rifle Ammo: 15 (power pack), unlimited (power generator), super-conducting filaments must be replaced every 20 shots) Cost: 5,000; 200 (power pack), 300 (super-conducting filaments) Availability: 4, X Range: 1-10/20/30 Damage: 6D/5D/3D Notes: Character selects a target: the target and all beings in the cone of fire and within one meter radius of the target take full damage. All targets within 15 degrees either way of the target take 3D damage. If filaments aren’t charged when scheduled, roll 2D for the first shot after the “change time”, add +1 for each additional shot. On a total of 7 or higher, the pulse rifle’s overload circuits cut in and shut the weapon down, but the overload has caused 250 credits of damage (Moderate blaster repair total to fix). If the total is 100 or higher, the overload circuits have failed and the weapon explodes in the user’s hands, causing 9D damage in a two meter blast radius. Source: Galaxy Guide 10: Bounty Hunters (pages 84/86), Gundark’s Fantastic Technology (page 34) While blasters of many shapes and sizes are found throughout the galaxy, there are other methods of getting your point across. Projectile Weapons The bowcaster (sometimes called the Wookiee Crossbow) was a Wookiee projectile weapon that fired a metal quarrel enveloped in energy. Some bowcasters were modified to fire pure energy. Some variants had a capacity of twenty-four shots. Bowcaster A traditional bowcaster is heavy and only used by wookiees (or other species that had the physical strength to load the quarrels and hold the gun to aim) and handcrafted. Model: Wookiee Bowcaster Type: Energy/projectile weapon hybrid Scale: Character Skill: Bowcaster Ammo: 6 (quarrels; power packs can make 50 shots before being replaced) Cost: 1,000 (not sold to non-Wookiees) Availability: 3, R Fire Rate: 1 Range: 3-10/30/50 Damage: 7D (if firing quarrels), 6D (if modified to fire energy) Note: If a character wants to fire the weapon more than once in a round, he or she must make a Moderate Strength roll to be able to aim the weapon (this is a “free action”). Reloading the weapon with new quarrels requires a Difficult Strength roll. Source: Rulebook (page 233), Heir to the Empire Sourcebook (page 112), Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook SE (pages 152-153) Modified Modified Bowcaster The traditional models were too heavy to be wielded by species like humans, both the weight and loading a quarrel was too difficult to do precisely, some have been modified to lighter (this is generally accomplished by using more Wroshyr wood in its stock) and to set to fire pure energy blasts. Model: Modified Wookiee Bowcaster Type: Energy weapon Scale: Character Skill: Bowcaster Ammo: 50 Cost: 5,000 (estimated) Availability: 3, R Fire Rate: 1 Range: 3-10/30/50 Damage: 6D Note: If a character wants to fire the weapon more than once in a round, he or she must make an Easy Strength roll to be able to aim the weapon (this is a “free action”). Zuda's Rail Gun Grenades Explosive Grenades C-16 Fragmentation Grenade Common and an inexpensive, this grenade was commonly used throughout the galaxy. Model: Merr-Sonn C-16 Fragmentation Grenade Type: '''Explosive device '''Scale: Character Skill: Grenade Cost: 200 Availability: 1, R Range: 3-7/20/40 Blast Radius: 0-2/4/6/10 Damage: 5D/4D/3D/2D Source: Rulebook (page 233), Rebel Alliance Sourcebook (page 100), Arms and Equipment Guide (page 33) Thermal Detonator Model: Tarascil Explosives Thermal Detonator Type: '''Baradium explosive device '''Scale: Character Skill: Demolitions or Grenade Cost: 2,000 Availability: 2, X Range: 3-4/7/12 Blast Radius: 0-2/8/12/20 Damage: 10D/8D/5D/2D Note: Mishaps – such as rolling a “1” on the Wild Die – indicate premature explosion Source: Rulebook (pages 233-234), Imperial Sourcebook (pages 123-124), Rebel Alliance Sourcebook (pages 100- 101), Rules of Engagement – The Rebel SpecForce Handbook (pages 69-70), Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook SE (page 154), The Last Command Sourcebook (page 124), The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook (page 195) Miscellaneous Grenades Flash Grenade Flash grenades emit a bright flash of light and stun energy to their targets. Model: Merr-Sonn F1 Flash Grenade Type: '''Stun grenade '''Scale: Character Skill: Grenade Cost: 200 Availability: 2, X Range: 0-3/6/9/12 Blast Radius: 0-2/15/30 Damage: 5D/3D/2D/1D (stun) Stun Gas Grenade These grenades emit a gas that stuns those in the impact zone. Model:'''Czerka T-289 Gas Grenade '''Type: '''Stun grenade '''Scale: Character Skill: Grenade Cost: 325 Availability: 2, X Range: 0-8/16/25 Blast Radius: 0-2/20/40 Stun Damage: 4D/2D/1D (stun)Notes: Weapon is ineffective against targets wearing breath masks or sealed suits. Source: Gundark’s Fantastic Technology (pages 41-42), Pirates & Privateers (page 44)